superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dick Tracy (1949 film) Credits
Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *Bobby Driscoll as Pepino the Boy in "Dick Tracy" **from the Comic by: Chester Gould *A Famous Studios Production *With the Talents of: **Morgan Conway as Dick Tracy, the tough detective, who lets nothing stand in the way of justice. **Anne Jeffreys as Tess Trueheart, Tracy's girlfriend, who often falls victim to her boyfriends workoholism. **Mike Mazurki as Alexis "Splitface" Banning, a psychotic ex-con who seeks revenge. His weapon is a sharp surgical knife. He has a big disfiguring scar across his face. **Jane Greer as Jane Owens, a suspect. **Lyle Latell as Pat Patton, Tracy's bumbling assistant. **Joseph Crehan as Chief Brandon, the reliable chief of police. **Mickey Kuhn as Junior, Tracy's adopted son. **Trevor Bardette as Prof. Linwood J. Starling, a strange medium, and also a suspect. **Morgan Wallace as Steve Owens, a stern businessman. **Milton Parsons as Deathridge the Undertaker, a mysterious, skeletal suspect. **William Halligan as Mayor, the worried mayor of Chicago. *Color by Technicolor *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford, Robert Brower *Live Action Photography: Winton C. Hoch *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook, Harold J. Steck *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott, John O. Young *Assistant Directors: Mike Holoboff, Larry Lansburgh, Ted Sebern *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 12133 *RCA Sound System *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Vocal Arrangements: Ken Darby *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin, Edward H. Plumb *Music Arranger: Lyn Murray - Vocals *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story: Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Ted Sears, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ken Anderson, Bill Cottrell, Art Scott, Jesse Marsh, Bob Moore, John Walbridge, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Don da Gradi, Claude Coats, John Hench *Layout: Thor Putnam, Tom Codrick, Al Zinnen, Charles Philippi, Xavier Atencio, Lance Nolley, Hugh Hennesy, A. Kendall O'Connor, Sual Bass, Don Griffith, Mac Stewart, Bob Cormack, Don Da Gradi, John Hench, Glenn Scott *Background: Art Riley, Ray Huffine, John Jensen, Brice Mack, Merle Cox, Dick Anthony, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley, Ed Starr, Claude Coats *Directing Animators: Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Wolfgang Reitherman, Milt Kahl, John Lounsbery, Ward Kimball, Eric Larson, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Fred Moore *Character Animators: Marc Davis, Hugh Fraser, Don Lusk, Fred Moore, Harvey Toombs, John Sibley, Hal King, Hal Ambro, Phil Duncan, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, John McKimson, Art Babbitt, Ken O'Brien, John Sibley, Jack Campbell, Ed Aardal, Cliff Nordberg, Art Stevens, Marvin Woodward, Don Lusk, Rudy Larriva, Richard Williams Studios, Bob Cannon, Edwin Aardal, Blaine Gibson, Jerry Hathcock, Dan MacManus, John McManus, Charles A. Nichols *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Josh Meador, Dan MacManus *Assistant Animator: Iwao Takamoto *Assistant Editor & Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutting: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Producers: Jack Kinney, Fred Qrimby, James Algar *Directors: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:End Credits Category:Famous Studios Category:Rated G